


I Wish You Would

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poor Charlie gets bombarded by the knights, Roxy would never let that happen, he just wanted peace and quiet, she will however help him and Eggsy get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't know why the knights are in Eggsy's room, all he knows is that this won't end well</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would

Most days out at the ‘location that can’t be quite allocated’ were filled with half the Kingsman either out at work or on a mission and the others trying to survive Charlie’s sudden twitches and outbursts. It started when he and Eggsy actually figured out what they were and what feelings were mutual, and after a long awkward talk with Harry, they started to give it a go, causing him frustration. Most of that was pent up was due to the fact that Eggsy had decided to take things slow, not wanting to rush into anything, especially since they both have their pasts to bury.

 

Lounging around their living room in the Kingsman ‘resort,’ Charlie flicked through the channels, noting how the more developed the world got, the less interesting the tv shows became. Rolling his head back at the ding coming from the elevator, he cringed at the sight of Eggsy coming into the room, water dripping down his neck and definitely not covered chest and torso, making Charlie wanting to go over and lick it off. Flicking his attention back to the tv screen, he ignored the hunger in his chest, wanting him to go follow Eggsy and join him in the shower that he is most likely about to take. Ignoring his head, something that is becoming much harder then normal, he raised his eyebrow at the hand coming over him, stealing the remote out of his hands.

 

“Hey, I was…” Charlie trailed off.

 

“Watching Dance Moms 3?” Rox stared at him with a slight glint in her eye. 

 

“It’s a very insightful show,” Owain jumped over the couch, staring over at both of them.

 

“Okay?” He cocked his head to the side, slightly confused about why the two agents had decided to come and join him.

 

“So this is where we were meeting,” Gawain’s voice traveled from the elevator to the small living area.

 

“Meeting?” He raised his eyebrow at Rox.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She mirrored his stare. 

 

“Why are you all in Eggsy’s room?” He glared at the other two, ignoring the grin that formed over Rox’s face. 

 

“This is where I was told to meet these two,” Gawain shrugged, moving over to search through the growing DVD pile on the ground. 

 

“And why was that?” He glared at the brunette who was the cause of his interruption.

 

“To help you and Eggsy get laid,” She shrugged her shoulder, laughing at the coughing coming from Gawain.

 

“I don’t want to get involved in this,” Gawain shook his head at the three of them.

 

“Why are you shaking you head at me? I’m just here for the food,” Owain grinned, pieces of crumb falling onto the couch.

 

“You both realize that he is in the shower at the moment which means, he will be out here at somepoint,” He rolled his eyes at the look Gawain gave them, watching him move to put something in the DVD player, searching around the table for the remote.

 

“Which means we have small time to plan, nothing too hard for two intelligent agents…and Owain,” She smirked at the annoyed look that crossed Owains face.

 

“That’s insultive,” Owain poked his tongue out at her.

 

“That’s not a word,” Gawain whacked him with a pillow, getting him to shuffle over while the opening credits of Fantasia played across the screen. 

 

“While these two watch Disney, we are planning your next mission,” She shook her head at them, a faint smile trying to etch its way across her face.

 

“I thought we were planning to get Eggsy laid, in particular, with me,” He raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Exactly, your next mission, Seduce Gareth,” Owain chuckled at the name of the mission.

 

“You got anything better?” She pegged a pillow at his head, Owain moving back slightly, watching it pass straight by him.

 

“Corrupting the innocence of the Kingsman’s prince?” He shrugged.

 

“Goodbye Golden Gareth?” He laughed at the suggestion from Gawain.

 

“Really, this is what you have so far? I feel so secure that this is going to work,” He winced at the pillow that whacked him in the face. 

 

“Trust me, I have a plan, its jus the other two who are ruining it,” She threw the closest thing, a remote, at Owain, smirking as the back of it flicked off and hit Gawain in the face.

 

“We’re watching, stop flicking things at us,” Both stared at her, neither daring to glare since the Eyebrow incident that is still hard for Owain to talk about.

 

“Good, you, pull out all out all stops, I don’t care what they are, just do them and make sure that he will appreciate them, that’s the main thing, don’t waste your time on something that he may not like, if you’re unsure, scrap the idea,” She grinned, staring at something, someone, over his shoulder.

 

“Movie night?” Eggsy smiled over at Rox, ignoring the grin on her face.

 

“Apparently,” He grumbled in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Don’t worry, Charlie, I’m sure the others wont join us like last time,” Eggsy laughed at his pout, leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

 

“Assholes,” He death glared at all of them, especially Rox, who he definitely wasn’t scared of.

 

“That’s rude, I’m hurt by the insinuation,” Owain pretended to clutch his chest.

 

“Too bad its true,” Gawain laughed, dodging the pillow that was aimed for him, smirking at it hitting Rox instead.

 

“Oh crap,” Owain leapt from his seat, grabbing onto something near the ceiling and pushing himself up into the vents.

 

“So that’s how they get in,” Eggsy looked up at where Owain had disappeared.

 

“Idiot,” Rox shook her head, smiling over at the screen.

 

“True,” Eggsy raised his eyebrow at her, laughing at the look he received back from her.

 

“Whatever you say, Rox,” Eggsy sung, chucking Charlie’s arm around his shoulders, curling himself next to him as they watched the ballerina alligators danced across the screen. 

 

Something Eggsy likes, he could do this, Operation: Seduce Gareth was in play.


End file.
